1. Technical Field
This application relates to estimating flight data, and more particularly to estimating the weight of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Flight parameters, and estimates thereof, may be used in connection with a variety of different applications. One such application is related to aircraft parts. Systems exist that may be used in assessing the health of aircraft parts as well as detection and prediction of part failure. Such systems may use a variety of different inputs, including flight parameters, in making determinations and predictions in connection with the aircraft parts. In order to produce accurate and reliable results, the systems may rely on the accuracy of the inputs. Inputs may include, for example, the gross weight of the aircraft.
In connection with the aircraft gross weight, existing systems and techniques may use data gathered from sensors as well as crew entered values, such as weights of the cargo and passenger(s). It may also not be possible for the crew to enter these values given particular flight conditions. Such human entered values introduce a possibility of human error. Additionally, this human error may be difficult to quantify or bound.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide for an efficient technique for determining the gross weight of an aircraft. It may be desirable that this technique provide an estimation of the gross aircraft weight in a deterministic and automatic fashion while minimizing the amount of human error.